Les deux faces d'une même pièce
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Merlin songe à celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie, abandonné dans un profond sommeil devant lui. Beaucoup de choses ont changées en lui depuis la Licorne, à commencer par son besoin de veiller la nuit sur Arthur, et de l'aimer en silence.  One-Shot


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et puisqu'il faut le dire, avouons le : je ne fais que les emprunter ! Je ne touche aucun droit ni bénéfice, sinon celui de me faire un petit plaisir d'écriture ! Il s'agit là de ma première fanfiction sur Merlin, un One-Shot, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^  
Rating M, selon le code de FFNet pour la référence à contenu adulte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Les deux faces d'une même pièce.**

La chambre d'Arthur était plongée dans la pénombre d'une nuit d'Automne, sombre et pourtant rassurante. Presque caressante. Au dehors, les gardes effectuaient leurs rondes, avec une efficacité qui ne devait rien à l'habitude. Le château dormait au rythme du prince. Sauf quelqu'un, pensif, perché sur le rebord de la table, le regard tendrement glissé sur une silhouette endormie, abandonnée avec langueur aux landes des rêves.

**POV de Merlin.**

_« Je ne savais pas que tu mourrais pour moi, Merlin »_

_« Moi non plus »_

Ces paroles résonnent encore en moi. Moi, qui vous prenais pour un crétin arrogant. Moi, qui vous ai servi avec zèle, sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte, portant mon secret comme une seconde peau, je me découvrais soudain votre ami, votre frère, votre protecteur plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Pas par obligation, pas par destin, mais parce qu'au fond de moi, je le souhaitais. L'espace d'un instant, sur cette plage hors du temps, le son des vagues sur les rochers noirs me berçant, j'ai entrevu le roi qui me faisait face. L'homme, et le cœur d'or qu'il portait.

Anhora le savait. J'ignore encore comment...j'ai lu dans son regard d'encre...à cet instant précis, il savait ce qui venait de se déclencher en moi. Ce jour là, avant de s'étioler dans le vent il calma ma peur avec bienveillance alors que je vous croyais mort, que je me retrouvais face à celui que je voulais protéger plus que tout, impuissant. Il a sourit même, de ma détresse d'enfant, de votre sacrifice convaincu. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas pu oublier, jamais. Votre visage, votre corps s'effondrant devant moi, la peur sourde qui oppressait ma poitrine, la bulle de vide qui m'étouffait, me brisant de l'intérieur. Je sais désormais que je ne peux que veiller sur vous, en silence, en attendant mon heure. Dieu que je maudits ce heures où je voudrais pouvoir vous parler, où vous me provoquez en me disant incapable de garder un secret même si ma vie en dépendait ! S'il n'était pour vous, ce secret me tuerait sûrement. Alors, mourir ainsi, après tout ce que j'avais imaginé sur ce qu'il se passerait si j'étais découvert à Caamelot ne me semblait pas si terrible. Je gardais votre confiance. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez encore besoin de moi, que j'avais besoin de vous. Bien plus que de quiconque. J'aurais bu votre coupe jusqu'à la lie. Je la boirais encore s'il le fallait, parce que mon prince doit vivre, et parce que ma vie, sans lui, n'est que la promesse d'une trop grande douleur.

Cette nuit encore, je reste sans bruit à vous fixer. Je suis dans votre chambre, à une heure où plus aucun serviteur ne devrait servir son maître. Le mien est trop impérieux pour que je l'ignore, il a pour nom Arthur, il a pour blason Amour. Votre sommeil est paisible, comme toujours. Si je le pouvais, je veillerai même sur vos rêves. Les miens deviennent vivants à ces heures perdues au plus obscur de la nuit. Au matin, ils s'endorment, bercés par les rayons du jour qui les renvoient à une nuit prochaine auprès de vous, gardes des ombres discrets. Pourtant, quand vous me souriez, quand vous laissez transparaître cet attachement que vous me portez, votre détresse face à la gestion du royaume, je sens que même le jour ne peut plus les faire taire. Je les sens remuer en moi, ces rêves, s'agiter et se tordre, prêt à bondir pour me faire commettre l'irréparable : effleurer seulement votre joue de ma main, vos cheveux, vos lèvres...

Je vous suis irrémédiablement attaché. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Courage et Magie, Cœur et Âme. Nous ne pouvons jamais nous séparer. Je me prends souvent à songer que le Grand Dragon, lui aussi, savait. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne m'a pas dite, que je n'ai pas comprises alors. Les deux faces d'une même pièce...nos destins sont contenus l'un dans l'autre, le destin du royaume, nos vies. Je ne demande, à cette heure, qu'à partager cette fusion des pièces de monnaie. Être le rebord sur lequel vous pouvez toujours vous appuyer, le côté sur lequel vous êtes sûr de pouvoir compter.

Un jour vous serez un grand roi, et je veillerai encore sur vous. Depuis l'ombre du plus obscur cachot s'il le faut, ou sous une autre forme, peut m'importe. Je verrai de mes yeux cette grandeur, cette noblesse qui vous fera être aimé de vos gens, de vos chevaliers, du monde entier. Je verrai Arthur Pendragon, Le Juste, seigneur d'Albion et à cette heure je sais que, comme ce soir, je voudrai encore baiser vos lèvres, entendre votre voix au creux de mon oreille, sentir vos mains sur moi.

À condition que je ferme cette fenêtre que vous avez malencontreusement laissée ouverte cette nuit, laissant le rusé vent du Nord s'engouffrer dans votre chambre, se faufiler jusqu'à vos draps, à ma place. Je voudrais murmurer un sort pour être ce vent, impudique au point de faire s'envoler vos cheveux comme si une main les traversait avec amusement.

**Fin du POV de Merlin.**

Merlin se leva délicatement, et fit glisser sa main sur la poignée, tout en retenant le battant de la fenêtre afin d'éviter qu'elle ne grinçât. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de se retourner vers le lit. Sans qu'il l'eut remarqué, les draps qui recouvraient Arthur avaient glissés, découvrant en partie son dos et ses larges épaules nus. Merlin avança à pas de loup, se retenant de caresser cette peau offerte, réprimant les frissons qui envahissaient son corps à cette seule pensée, et le feu dans ses reins, dans son ventre. Il se saisit d'un bord du drap de lin, encore tiède et le ramena avec douceur jusqu'au cou d'Arthur. Il s'y attarda juste une seconde de plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Par plaisir, par défi, parce que cette simple infraction à tous ses désirs, à tous les codes de conduite qu'il connaissait lui faisait un bien fou. Parce qu'au matin, c'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait plus se permettre. Il retira ensuite sa main, dépliant agilement ses doigts fins, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son poignet. Merlin sursauta en poussant un hoquet de stupeur. Il sentit l'adrénaline faire taire toutes ses sensations, exceptée celle de cette main serrant son poignet. Il avait fermé les yeux, prêt à subir la colère du prince, et effrayé à l'idée de la lame qui devait, sans aucun doute connaissant Arthur, se trouver sous sa gorge. Mais il ne sentit aucune morsure d'acier. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser...

Arthur était toujours allongé dans le lit sur le ventre, le bras gauche retenant encore son poignet, fermement. Il avait les yeux clos, et Merlin cru, l'espace d'un instant, que le prince rêvait, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève :

- Reste...

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Arthur savait. Il savait qu'il veillait sur son sommeil chaque soir, qu'il refusait de le quitter une fois son service effectué. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur son poignet.

- Reste...dit-il à nouveau

- Arthur...

- Reste Merlin.

Alors, le magicien s'assit sur le lit, lentement, et laissa Arthur le faire basculer dans le lit, brûlant de désir. Les bras puissants du prince l'attirèrent contre son torse chaud et accueillant tandis que deux lèvres gourmandes quémandaient les siennes dans les recoins les plus secrets de la nuit.

Dehors, le vent soufflait calmement, agitant la cime des arbres.  
Quelques feuilles d'un Érable planèrent jusqu'au sol avec une lenteur des plus gracieuses. Au même instant, le bruit froissé de vêtements que l'on abandonne sur le sol résonna dans la chambre du prince, et un prénom tant chéri franchit les lèvres de Merlin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin.**


End file.
